Her worst mistake
by xxrawrkalasadino
Summary: Ok, after Kagome and Inuyasha break up after having sex for the first time, Sango gets pregnant for her boyfriend miroku but after seeing how Inuyasha dumped Kag after having sex, she's scared to tell him. Isnt being pregnant worse?
1. The breakup list

Ok, people I accidentally replaced this chapter with Chapter two. So yea. I'm sorry people!

Her worst Mistake.

She ran her fingers through her best friend Ebony hair and sighed. Her friend was sobbing into her shoulder but her words were unclear at this point. She just nodded as if she understood.

"But he-" she started to say but had to stop as she inhaled sharply "he would al-" she said having to stop again "Always love me!" she said finally finishing and crying even harder.

"Calm down Kag" she said patting her friends back. Kagome just sniffled "But Sango.." she started but was cut off as Sango stood up forcing Kagome to hold up her own weight.

A girl who looked kinda like Kagome sat in the corner silently. "But the worse part is…We had sex for the first time Saturday night.." she said softly "And he called yesterday night and said it was over then tried to cover the mouth piece but I heard a girl talking and him go 'ok babe I'll be right there' then he said bye and hung up".

The girl in the corner jumped it "No….It's on" she said her face expressing pure furry she grabbed Sango's phone off the hook and began to dial a number. Sango snatched the phone from her

"Kikyo chill out" she said returning to phone to the charger. Kagome was crying harder into Sango's pillow.

All three of them were wearing their school uniform. It was a Monday morning. They had planned on going to school until Kagome called.

Sango took out her school notebook and handed a piece of paper and a pencil to Kagome "Write down everything that is wrong with Inuyasha" she said softly.

Kagome sniffled before thinking aloud "We'll he hangs out with Miroku to much" She said Sango laughed softly at the mention of her boyfriend. Kagome wrote that down on the paper "And during sex he's really rough" she mumbled

"TMI!" Sango and Kikyo said at the same time. They all laughed softly

"And uh…He doesn't ever call me" she said not crying anymore. Sango nodded "Yup" she said smiling. "And he treats me like his property" she added sounding more stable.

Kikyo couldn't help but laugh "Oh and he flirts with EVERY girl he sees" Kikyo said smiling. Kagome nodded and wrote it down.

A few minutes later the girls were laughing as Kagome wrote more and more things down, that bugged her about Inuyasha. By the time she filled the page she was no longer sad at all.

Ok now review and tell me if I should even continue to the main part!


	2. Chocolate Brownie Icecream with no bowls

Hey! Well in less than one day I got 4 reviews! Lyke TOTALLY OMG!…Lol, no. But anyway I'm gunna like make another chapter right here in Technology class! Lol.

Her Worse Mistake

Sango stood up with a smile and said "Hey we have 2 boxes of Chocolate brownie Ice cream" she said with a smirk.

Kagome jumped up and rushed out the room with Kikyo and Sango right behind her. By the time they reached her she already had the two boxes on the counter and was searching for bowls. "DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO BOWLS IN THIS HOUSE?" she cried out.

Sango laughed and reached for a cabinet. She opened it to reveal white ceramic bowls. Kagome scowled, before reaching for them.

The three girls got themselves a bowl of ice cream and retreated into the living room where they watched rerun's of Degrassi.

The next day

Sango and Miroku lay beside each other on Sango's bed. His arms were wrapped around her small body and he was kissing her neck softly. Sango let out a soft giggle. Miroku smiled running his hands up and down her sides.

She squirmed seeing Kagome's devastated face in her head, and remembered why Inuyasha had broke up with her. She frowned "Miroku..I don't think we should.." she said softly. He frowned and kissed her softly

"I understand" he said getting up. She felt a wave of guilt rush across her. She had been dating Miroku for a long time now. And they hadn't gotten past kissing. They were known for the PDA in the hallways at school.

"Without a condom" she added softly looking down at her feet. He glanced at her with a questioning expression

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. She just looked up and nodded. He sat back down and crawled over to her.

She laid back and he crawled on top of her and began to kiss her passionately

"I will always love you.." he whispered.

END!

Ok It's really short I know but I'm in school and so yea. If I don't get reviews I wont update.


	3. An accident

I would like to announce to everyone a few things.

This story hasn't even gotten to the main part so no it's not over yet.

Yea I'm so sorry to you people that were reading the first chapter but they were the same. I had accidentally replaced it!

My sub read this chapter…he has known me all my life…I was so embarrassed.

Her worst mistake.

An hour later…

He kissed her neck softly and held her naked body close to his own. They were both tired and covered with a thin layer of sweat. She was facing away from him, so that he couldn't see the scared expression on her face. He sat up letting the blanket fall off revealing his body.

He stood up "I'm a take a shower babe" he said softly before stepping into her bathroom and shutting the door.

As soon as she heard the water running she started to cry. A few minutes later he stepped out to see her pretty face, red, crumpled and tear streaked.

He blinked, stepping closer to her He sat beside her and hugged her close "Sango…Are you ok?" he asked softly.

She just sniffled and nodded in his embrace.

He frowned "I'm sorry.." he said softly. "I shouldn't have pushed you knowing your not ready" He added.

She sniffled again and leaned into his embrace.

He kissed her forehead and stood up "I'm sorry babe but I got to go" he said softly.

She nodded and watched as he put his clothes back on and walked out. She then pushed back the covers. She knew exactly where it was at and knew what had happened but he hadn't noticed.

Cause there on the bed lay a broken condom.

(A/n you totally didn't see that coming)

I know I know. It's really short but I'm tired and stuff..so review..


	4. Missing a day

Ok, I'm continuing so be happy! Well I'm typing this because I'm not in Art. Lol. Enjoy. Review. Blah blah. You know the drill.

Chapter 6.

Sango didn't go to school the next day, so that's the reason Kagome stood at her front door knocking as if her life depended on it. Sango had just got out the shower and ran down the stairs and opened the door quickly

"Hey Kag" she said breathlessly.

Kagome walked in handing her a textbook "Page 78 1-45 Odd answers in the back by the way" she said with a smile "and why weren't you at school?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Sango shrugged "I guess I just didn't feel like it" she said softly, looking away from her bestfriend.

Kagome felt the sudden tension and looked at her best friend "did you sleep with Miroku?" she asked suddenly.

Sango turned and looked at her "who told you?" she asked quickly.

Kagome laughed softly "Miroku told Inuyasha and he told me. But he said he made you cry and felt like shit about it..or something I don't be listening to Inuyasha" she said with a laugh.

Sango couldn't help but laugh at her friends stupidness. "Yea..It was nothing really I was just tired" she said softly. She turned and they walked up to her room where they sat and talked about all the stuff that Sango had missed at school that day

"Oh My god she said that?" Sango asked her eyes wide.

"Yup right there infront of everyone. It was so funny she was all "Koga you can't deny you'r love for me…the sex we had was mindblowing and you know it" I thought I would die" Kagome said, stopping to laugh every few seconds.

Sango was holding her sides laughing loudly "Oh my god, If I would have been there I would have been all 'oooh go 'head Koga'" she said between laughs.

Kagome started laughing even harder than she was before "It was so funny, they both got sent to the counselor. Then Mr. Norris couldn't continue class cause everyone was talking about it" she informed her.

Sango laughed "Dang I wish I had been there" she confessed with a smile.

Kagome laughed.

The phone sitting on Sango's dresser rang, causing both girls to get quiet.

Sango watched it for a second, as if waiting for it to move.

It rang again.

Sango reached over and answered "Hello?" she asked.

The male voice on the other side of the line, spoke softly.

Sango smiled listening "Well I heard you told Inuyasha, what we did" she said.

The voice started talking quickly, apologizing, and covering it up.

Sango laughed softly "It's Ok Miroku, as long as you aren't telling half the school! Who all did you tell?" she asked.

Miroku was quiet on the other end.

End.

I'm sorry. I got back to school and finished the chapter as fast as I could.


	5. Miroku is so dumb

Ok. I'm gunna try to get this chapter up. I keep getting reviews and feeling bad that I'm not typing long chapters/fast enough. So be happy with this chapter.

Sango frowned "Miroku? Are you there?" she asked.

He yawned "Uh….I gotta go-" He started.

"No tell me" she said loudly.

He hesitated "Uhh…I told Kikyo..and Koga…and-" he said softly.

"MIROKU are you crazy?" she practically screamed in the phone.

"I-I-I-I didn't know it really mattered," he stuttered out.

"Of course it matters" she said.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't think it would upset you" he said softly.

She sighed "Miroku…why would you do that? Is sleeping with me something to brag about?" she asked.

Miroku was silent on the other end "I said I'm sorry" he said.

She sighed again "Miroku sorry doesn't make any other this better" she said softly.

He frowned "I know.." he said trailing off.

She sighed softly.

Kagome looked at her "Sango are you ok?" she asked softly.

Sango didn't answer

"and just so you know, what we did the other night was the best thing to ever happen to me" he said softly before he hung up.

Sango just sat there listening to the dial tone.

Kagome frowned "what did he say?" she screamed.

Sango clicked the 'end' button and sat the phone down.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Sango if you don't answer me!" she screamed.

Sango looked up at her "He told..Kikyo…the most popular girl in school…she's gunna tell everyone.." she said softly.

Kagome gasped "why would he do that?" she asked in shock.

Sango shrugged "He said what we did was the greatest thing to ever happen to him" she said in a hurt tone.

Kagome hugged her friend "It's gunna be ok. You know how guys are. They have to brag about what they've done" She said in a disgusting tone of voice.

Sango laughed softly and nodded "Well… I guess now I wont be known as the 'virgin Sango'" she said with a smile.

Kagome laughed "Yea I guess so…are you going to school tomarrow?" she asked.

Sango nodded "Yea I guess so" she said with a yawn.

"Tired?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded holding her hand over her mouth.

Kagome laughed softly "I'll leave so you can sleep" she said standing.

Sango smiled "Later" she said as Kagome walked out.

Sango laid on the bed and soon fell asleep.

----The Next Day----

Sango sighed looking at herself in the mirror. "Good enough" she said before walking out the front door and started her short journey to her school. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a Fall Out Boy (see bottom of page) t-shirt, and her black and white converses. She had her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. As she neared the school she saw a crowd of people standing in a circle around someone. That someone was Miroku. He seemed to be telling a story or something. Sango walked over and listened

"And then when I came out of the shower.. She was crying" He was saying.

A few people laughed softly.

Sango gasped "MIROKU" she screamed.

Miroku's smile dropped as he looked at her "Uh..sango…It's..not what it looks like" he said quikly, as he walked over to her. Everyone was watching.

Sango bit her lip before slapping him. She kicked him swiftly between the legs " hopefully that'll teach you to keep private matters private" she said before turning and walked away, as the people began to whisper about what had just happen.

Miroku lay on the ground holding his privates.

As Sango stepped into the schoolhouse people looked at her and giggled to themselves.

Sango rolled her eyes and kept walking. She walked into her first period class and took her seat as the first bell rang.

People watched her as if waiting for a bomb to blow up.

She turned and looked at one of the people "boo" she said, causing the person to jump.

"You're pitiful" she said rolling her eyes.

Kagome came in and sat beside her "Hey Sango" she said. She had obviously not been in the crowd. Sango just nodded.

"Hey Sango are you gunna break up with Miroku?" someone yelled across the room at her.

She shot them a glare "shut the hell up" she snapped.

The girl looked shocked but just kept whispering with her friends.

Sango frowned.

Kagome rolled her eyes "what happened now?" she asked.

Sango looked at her "I came into the school yard and he was telling everyone" she said.

Kagome gasped as Miroku walked in. She picked up her pencil and through it at him.

He looked surprised but then noticed the disgusted look Sango was sending him and frowned walking to his desk.

End.

Ok. Not as long as I wanted it to be. Lots of pointless dialogue. That's what you get for wanting a longer chapter. Review.

Ok. Yes I like Fall Out Boy; they're my favorite band. And no Sugar were going down, and Dance Dance, are not the only songs I know by them, and definitely not my favorites. So don't even review to say that I'm a poser.


End file.
